


Life is Hard

by silvercyanide



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fake AH Crew, M/M, OT6 with a focus on Ryan/Ray, Respawning, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercyanide/pseuds/silvercyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Hard

Death isn’t easy.

Ryan’s wounds are bleeding sluggishly now, the blood pulsing out with the slow beating of his heart. It doesn’t hurt anymore, thankfully, and he’s glad they stopped moving after they lost the police, it’s nice to be able to rest.

He’s laying with his head in Ray’s lap and Jack is holding his hand in a vice-like grip, listening to the steady murmur of Jack saying prayers to every deity she can think of to bring the soul of the Vagabond back as quickly as they can.

Ray has a cut above his left eyebrow that’s dripping down his face, blood mingling with tears under his sunglasses and splashing down onto Ryan’s cheek, swirling together with his face paint, making him look even more of a fucking mess than he already was.

Michael and Gavin are standing by his hips, one on either side, and while Gavin is letting his tears fall freely, as he always does, Michael is holding back, smashing down his sadness so he can turn it into rage and direct it at the asshole who set them up. The pair hold hands and guns, ready to shoot at anything or anyone who even thinks about disturbing them. Being in the empty parking lot of an empty fucking bar all the way up in North Where-Ever-The-Fuck makes Ryan think that it’s unlikely that they’ll be disturbed but he appreciates the sentiment all the same.

And Geoff… Geoff stands at Ryan’s feet, his back to the crew and a burner phone pressed to his ear. Ryan can’t hear what he’s saying over Jack and Ray fussing over him, discussing arrangements for the cars to be fixed and Ryan’s mask to be cleaned and repaired before he comes back. But Ryan knows the set of Geoff’s shoulders, knows that the delicate, light movements of his hands and arms are a show. He has no doubt that the person on the other end of the line will be dead before nightfall. Ryan will too, of course, but that doesn’t matter.

“It’s time,” he mumbles, and Geoff turns, the ice in his eyes melting away as he takes in the sight of his crew. Beaten and bloody but together. Always together.  
Jack kisses his forehead, her lipstick leaving a perfect pink mark right in the centre of his red, and she backs away to allow Gavin and Michael some room. Ryan watches her walk over to Geoff and slide an arm around his waist and thinks briefly, very briefly, of his parents.

That thought is chased away by Michael and Gavin though, who collapse to their knees by his sides and crowd in close for a hug, unmindful of the blood that’s soaking into their clothes. They press kisses to his neck for a moment and pull back with grey smudges on their noses. Michael is getting teary now and he and Gavin both scrub at their faces with their sleeves as they stand and walk backwards into Jack’s waiting arms.

Geoff is next and he ruffles Ryan’s hair with a fond but sad smile on his face. “See you soon buddy,” he says and Ryan nods as much as he can. Geoff doesn’t do physical affection on deathbeds unless it’s Gavin, and Ryan knows, he understands.

Ray is last. Ray is always last for Ryan, just like Ryan is always last for Jack, Jack is for Geoff, Geoff is for Gavin, Gavin is for Michael, and Michael is for Ray. It’s just the way they work so no one is ever fully alone when it can be avoided, and Ryan likes this little bit of order in his chaos.

He wishes he could feel Ray’s lips on his own and he wishes that his vision wasn’t starting to tunnel out, but it is and he smiles into the kiss, the words “Love you all” on the tip of his tongue. They get smothered in Ray’s mouth, but they know. They always know.

Death isn’t easy.

The whole crew knows it. They know that being blown up is red hot for just a second and then nothingness. They know that a bullet to the brain is cold and that drowning is preferable to burning because there’s more of a chance to escape. Bleeding out though, that’s the hardest.

But it’s the easiest to come back from too.

And the day that the Vagabond saunters back into Los Santos is the day that the Fake AH Crew rejoice and the day that the world cowers in fear…

**Author's Note:**

> My very first foray into RPF! I hope you enjoyed it (even though it is a little melancholy or angsty or whatever) but the FAHC don't ever stay dead for long!
> 
> I didn't set out to make this about Ryan really but in recent times I have found myself as (as Tumblr would call it) Ryan Haywood Trash (I'm also Michael Jones Trash. And Gavin Free Trash. Actually, I'm kind of Achievement Hunter Trash, so yeah...)
> 
> If y'all liked this story, please come and visit me at http://as-mad-as-a-box-of-frogs@tumblr.com and please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
